Yukawa Shipyard
The Yukawa Shipyard is the primary ship construction facility for Kishiro. While Kishiro constructs ships for the commercial and civilian market, they have also become the chief supplier of ships and equipment to the Gas Mining Guild (GMG) and the Yukawa Shipyard operates around the clock to meet demand. Infocard *LOCATION: Honshu system *OWNER: Kishiro Technologies *CLASS: Chiba *GRAVITY: Partial *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Yes *POPULATION: 7K Ships Selling *None. Commodities Selling *High Temperature Alloy - $560 *Scrap Metal - $20 *Superconductors - $430 *Toxic Waste - $20 Guns For Sale *Adv. Flashpoint *Adv. Starbeam *Adv. Stunpulse *Heavy Starbeam *Stunpulse Turrets For Sale *Adv. Debilitator Turret *Adv. Starbeam Turret *Stunpulse Turret Missiles For Sale *Stalker Missile - Class 1 *Slingshot Missile - Class 3 *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 *Sweeper Missile - Class 4 *Catapult Missile - Class 5 Shields For Sale *Adv. Sentry Fr. Shield - Class 2 *Adv. Sentry H.F. Shield - Class 2 *Adv. Sentry L.F. Shield - Class 2 *Guardian Fr. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Guardian H.F. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Guardian L.F. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Adv. Guardian Fr. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Adv. Guardian H.F. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Adv. Guardian L.F. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Sentinel Fr. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Sentinel H.F. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Sentinel L.F. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Razor Mine *Seeker Mine *Tadpole Mine *Wardog Mine News YUKAWA POSTS RECORD EARNINGS: YUKAWA -- Yukawa Shipyards, home of Kishiro's famous Civilian Class spacecraft, is reporting record profits this quarter. "We are very excited about what this means for our company and shipbuilding in Kusari," said Kazu Noda, Kishiro's master ship builder. Many are beginning to question who will emerge as the dominant Kusari corporation in the coming years, especially if things continue to develop as they have of late. Samura's long reign as largest corporation in the Sirius Sector may be over. Rumors "Yukawa also manufactures Kusari freighters. We have ceded the Transport market to Samura, however. It is difficult to compete with a corporation that steals its building supplies from its competitors. They bribe the Tokyo bureaucrats and police to look the other way." - Yukawa Bartender Emishi Maruya "Raw materials are shipped here from all over the colonies. ALG has become an important ally, bringing us High-Temperature Alloys and other products of their Dortmund plant. The rest we import from Narita, Honshu, or Shinagawa." - Chief Clerk Toru Komatsu, Kishiro Technologies "There is a secret area of the shipyard where we build new Hull Panel prototypes for the Kansai Research Station. We also have a restricted area where a second massive onboard field generator prototype is being tested. It's not for gas miners." - Chief Clerk Akio Tsusumi, Kishiro Technologies "The Blood Dragons are in the area. You can sense their presence in the cloud. They rarely bother us, except for supplies on occasion. Those Farmers Alliance pests are a different matter. We caught them stealing supplies from our storage area the other day." - Yukawa Bartender Emishi Maruya "We ship Superconductors and other research materials from Kansai on a regular basis. Unfortunately, the Blood Dragons view the Naval Forces as the enemy, regardless of their partners, so we must protect ourselves when we enter the cloud." - Dr. Hideaki Hiraga, Kishiro Technologies "Kishiro was locked out of the GMG/Samura monopoly for many years, so we had to develop superior technology that could economically mine less concentrated deposits of H-Fuel than those found in Sigma-13. Now the research and development is finally paying off. We will not sell the GMG our latest miners unless they agree to abandon their relationship with Samura." - Dr. Hideaki Hiraga, Kishiro Technologies "The Yukawa Shipyard has been in operation since the second century. We have always produced commercial ships, specifically gas miners. Our miners must deal with the extremely high operating temperatures prevalent within the gaseous clouds of the Crow Nebula. Extreme radiation levels are a fact of daily life for a gas miner within the heart of the Nebula." - Chief Clerk Akio Tsusumi, Kishiro Technologies "The Yukawa shipyard may be building the new Kusari Navy soon. The current class of Edo ships is obsolete, derived from old Samura designs dating back almost 100 years. We are working in concert with the Kansai Research Center to create a new generation that will be competitive with the new Liberty ships now in development." - Chief Clerk Toru Komatsu, Kishiro Technologies "Huge electrostatic fields must be created by a gas miner to attract the desired Deuterium and Helium-3 gas molecules into the collectors. Other gases such as Oxygen are often collected as byproducts. We use specially fabricated Superconductors built onsite to perform this task." ''- Dr. Hideaki Hiraga, Kishiro Technologies ''"ALG has been providing Ship Hull Panels and High Temperature Alloy to this shipyard for some time. We were delighted to recently win the MOX contract over the BMM/Bowex team, although I'm surprised how much they go through up here. I never realized that gas miners required so much to operate." - Ludger Bleibtreu, ALG Waste Disposal "Kishiro does generate some Toxic Waste and Scrap Metal, which we take back to Dortmund via Sigma-13. Usually we pick up additional containers at Helgoland. That's the site of the Yanagi Debris Field cleanup operation, a legacy of the 80 Years War." - Ludger Bleibtreu, ALG Waste Disposal "Our most difficult system is Sigma-13, although the clouds at the eastern end of Honshu come in a close second. Corsairs mostly. They'll always take a few shots at a MOX shipment, just for grins." - Ludger Bleibtreu, ALG Waste Disposal Category:Shipyards Category:Bases Category:Kusari Systems